You'll Never Walk Alone(2)
Show ; Name *You'll Never Walk Alone ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-03-12 ;Comments *Peel is in Liverpool (city) to see the city and talks to the people with Sasha and Sam (young people who are possibly Peel's nephew and niece). *Part of Radio 1's Week Out in Liverpool, the show was singled out for a Peel photo and quote in the Radio Times radio listings page for Saturday 12 March 1983.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D1e1y0RWoAEUP4r.jpg It was repeated the following Thursday, 17 March at 7.00 pm.https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1983-03-17 Sessions *None Tracklisting *It's Immaterial: A Gigantic Raft In The Philippines (7" - A Giant Raft) Inevitable : (Peel is visiting Anfield Road and speaks to Peter Hooton of The Farm who has a fanzine called The End. They both talk about watching the Liverpool football team play) *Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone *Wah!: The Story Of The Blues (7") Eternal : (Peel continues talking to Peter about living in Liverpool) *Echo And The Bunnymen: The Cutter (7") Korova : (Peel with Sasha and Sam visit the Albert Dock and calls it depressive) *Escorts: The One To Cry (7") Fontana : (JP: 'Those were the Escorts and curious enough, one of the very few Liverpool bands with whom I had a direct personal relationship in that the brother of the original members of the band was a fellow member of the Dallas County Cricket Club in which I played in Texas, it's a ten years connection') : (Peel talks about the Liver Birds building and explores more of the riverside) *Arthur Alexander: Anna (Go To Him) (7") Dot : (Peel visits the place where he used to work, where he wrapped cotton samples and says that his brother Frank works for the Royal Insurance. He also talks about seeing his first ever concert in Liverpool which was the Obernkirchen Children's Choir) *Obernkirchen Children's Choir: The Happy Wanderer (Der Frohliche Wanderer) (10") Parlophone : (Peel talks about Liverpool having lots of car parks) *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn : (Peel joins with Frank Clarke, director of TV series Brookside and poet Adrian Henri, founder of the Liverpool Scene about the city and asks if him if he does the Woo-Woo. Adrian replies 'no'.) *Liverpool Scene: The Woo Woo : (Peel talks about the Mersey Tunnel and mentions his father is buried at Landican Cemetery in Wirrall) *Icicle Works: Nirvana (7") Troll Kitchen : (Peel mentions that his step mother's father used to be the Lord Mayor Of Liverpool) *Eddie Fontaine: Nothin' Shakin' : (Peel speaks to Kenny Dalglish about living in Liverpool and says he finds it embarrassing when strangers come and speak to him ) *China Crisis: Christian (7") Virgin : (Peel speaks to Sasha and Sam on the train back to London about their experiences visiting Liverpool and mention that they were scared first but now find people from Liverpool very nice) * Gerry And The Pacemakers: You'll Never Walk Alone File ;Name *021A-T5536BWXXXXX-0000A0.mp3 ;Length *0:59:31 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: T5536) Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Documentaries Category:British Library